


单面镜

by luna_w



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_w/pseuds/luna_w
Summary: 激情小剧场\今天的图和各位舞动的姐妹给的灵感\年上\意识流（？）的车\严重ooc





	单面镜

不知道是不是为了让顾客更方便地使用，酒店房门到房间的一小段走廊的墙角处设置了两面镜子，相互呼应，等于站在镜子前可以从两个角度看到自己。

郑棋元最喜欢把徐均朔按在酒店房间单面镜前，囚禁在两面镜子连接的直角处，于是就可以从不同角度全方位观察两人身体贴合的角度和对方的高潮时的表情。用郑棋元的话来说，是“横看成岭侧成峰，远近高低各不同。”

徐均朔大多时候是被郑棋元拐到房间里来的，但多半也含了些自愿的成分。他的郑大爷会一脸正经地向他保证就是纯看电视纯聊天，然后聊着聊着手贴上去脸凑上去，一路从脖子啃到胸口，衣服就自然而然地滑落了，人也就自然而然的被按到镜子前了。

这时候的徐均朔大多会委委屈屈地念一声“棋元，你说好今天不要的”，之后淹没在郑棋元如饥似渴的眼神里。

所以说男人四十一枝花是真的没错，被贯穿后的徐均朔无力地想，自己一个正值青春的二十出头小伙子体力都跟不上，他家大爷是真的太厉害。

郑棋元还有个癖好，就是不喜欢对方一丝不挂地被自己上，在他看来“犹抱琵琶半遮面”的诱惑和视觉冲击比全裸上阵要来的刺激的多。

看到服装效果好的演出服郑棋元会想方设法让自己的造型师弄一套新的来。和舞台上那个一丝不苟，装扮完美服帖的徐均朔不一样，当这些衣服半批半挂地盖在徐均朔身上时，郑棋元更有一种仿佛某个隐私被曝光在外界的隐秘而刺激的心动感。人的内心深处总有一种渴望暴露又不被发现的心理。大概就是这种感觉吧，郑棋元心想，谁又能想到舞台之下也穿着这件衣服在自己身下的徐均朔会如此诱人呢？

今天的西装是有领结的款式，郑棋元偏让徐均朔只穿着黑色西服外套，里面从上到下都是真空的，衣服并不算很柔软的面料直接接触徐均朔的皮肤，一下下抚弄过他的敏感点。 

“咬住这个。”是一个去了回形针的领结，只剩下前面蝴蝶结的主体部分。

“咬……咬住？”

领结是法兰绒的质地，郑棋元特意把它系得很松。蝴蝶结的环轻轻挂在郑棋元的手指上，滑到了食指的根部。

“把它取下来，”郑棋元用眼神示意手上的领结，“用嘴。”

看样子只能含住了呢。徐均朔张口，看着郑棋元的眼睛，一点点包住了他的手指，指腹伸近口腔，似乎是有意无意地按在了徐均朔的舌头上。

“看来够不到呢……”徐均朔的唇瓣离领结还有一点位置，但好像不能再深入了，郑棋元舔了舔嘴唇，在徐均朔口中的手指慢慢摩挲着他的舌根，“想想办法。”

只能用舌头了，但奈何郑棋元的手指还在嘴里，徐均朔看向郑棋元时却发现对方一脸餍足的样子，心里暗暗念了一声“老禽兽”，便只好将其中不安分的手指包在下面之后含在一侧，然后尽力伸出一点点舌头，灵活的舌尖勾住领结的环，任凭对方的手指摩擦过口腔壁，再缓缓退出。

“到底是学声乐的呢，口腔真灵活。”郑棋元抽了张餐巾纸擦了擦自己的手和徐均朔的嘴角，“今天你不考虑送个礼物给我吗？”

咬着领结的徐均朔没法出声，只能表示疑惑地“嗯”了一声。

“你看啊，蝴蝶结，”郑棋元的手指点上徐均朔的嘴唇，开始沿着身体构造的曲线下滑，“精致的礼物包装……”手指从锁骨处游走到胸前，一圈圈地在扣子周围打转，也不急着解开。接着滑到胸前最敏感的一点，若有若无地轻轻按了下，“这是什么，欢迎我来你家的门铃吗……”又按一下，“啊……怎么还不开门迎接我啊。”

徐均朔现在完全不敢看镜子里的自己是什么样子，眼前的这个男人三言两语似乎就可以轻易冲破自己的防线，撩的无可复加。再加上郑棋元永远可以把前戏调节气氛的作用发挥的淋漓尽致，徐均朔只感觉身体里有一团火焰在往一个地方冲。

“看来主人还没来呢……”郑棋元接着按了几下“门铃”后，颇为遗憾地摇了摇头，“看来我得先拆礼物啊，只有拆了礼物主人才会让我进来吧……”

一颗，

两颗，

三颗，

郑棋元扣子解的很慢，仿佛一点也不急着做接下来的事，而是真的在很认真地拆一件礼物。反观现在的每一分每一秒对于徐均朔来说都是煎熬，随着身体一点点暴露在灯光下，西装革履真空上阵带来的是更加刺激的感官体验。

酒店昏黄的壁灯打在徐均朔胸口的皮肤上泛起一层荧荧的光，从镜子里反射出来，映在郑棋元眼里，燃起熊熊烈火。

“呵……”

“看来主人出来迎接我了啊……”


End file.
